The Unlikly Team
by Arizeri
Summary: An impressive Yautja clan ship orbits just outside the Solar System. Inside is death and destruction when an infestation of Kainde Amedha break loose in transport to new hunting grounds. Se'th believes himself possibly the only survivor. Seasoned Warrior he is, but to continue to survive he'll need an ally. A story about one of the strangest duos in the galaxy. Action. No Pairings.


Written for the feels. Well, no its not fluffy. Its written choppily in places but I want to share it already, hopefully someone will find something they like about it.

ooOooOoo

Se'th awakens lying on his back on the hard steel floor. His chest aches terribly and he berates himself for allowing the black parasites infect him. It seems the operation went successfully to remove it from his chest or he'd be dead now. He looks down to see how his chest is after the surgery and to his surprise he sees a small creature curled up on his chest on top of the bandages, its head long and curved, its tail long and curled up against its body.

Kainde Amedha! His instinct is to reach up to snatch it, but to his frustration his arms are pinned. He looks further down to see he is restrained in resin. A truly bad sign. He begins to attempt to wriggle free. If he could maneuver his hand in a way he could claw off some of the resin, perhaps he could break free. The trick is not to push but twist.

The room is a disaster, blood of hard meat and his own kin is splattered about. There is a face-hugger mauled just two feet away from him. Last thing he remembered were the healers attempting to remove the parasite from his chest. However they were soon distracted or slain by the serpents then the serpents must have decided he was good for another impregnating, and left him constrained.

Is the thing on his chest the same one that grew inside him? It appears to be the size of an hour old at most, not yet begun its second molting. He growls at the abomination, a deep intimidating sound at has had Oomen wet their pants on the spot. It lifts it's head and hisses, tiny toothless mandibles spreading, but it doesn't move from it's spot. He wants to roar at it but even so tiny it could still kill him as defenseless as he is now.

Why is this thing on top of him of all places anyway? Young serpent instincts are to seek out safety, preferably the shelter of the queen's nest until after the second molt. There certainly was a queen on board. Is it dead? For this young one to have not gone to it? That is an uplifting thought.

While he's thinking he begins to click to himself, mulling his situation. The xeno raises it's head and fixes on him. It cocks his head to the side.

'What are you looking at ugly?' He thinks vehemently. The creature hisses softly.

Se'th splays his mandibles and roars at the impudent thing on his chest. It's mouth twitches a bit but then it ignores him and snuggles back into its ball.

He lets his head fall back. Thats when he picks up distant sounds from the hall. His visitor senses the newcomers as well, for it jumps to its clawed feet. It appears nervous, its tail twitching from side to side, hunched down. But those are its clan-kin, why would it be afraid? The little xeno gets off of him and scuttles towards a spot of escape.

Se'th envies it it's freedom. 'I am going to die, most probably by getting impregnated again.' He thinks wretchedly. Infected and spawning not one but two of the abominations! He grinds his mandibles in rage and frustration. There is no good way to die, but this way is far from honorable!

The serpent stops to look back at the struggling yautja. It almost seems to be considering something.

Seems its killer instincts are kicking in early Se'th thinks, but the little serpent hops back and begins gnawing on the resin binding him. Soon he is free.

He could now quickly grab the thing, instinct almost takes over. And when it darts a way if he was quick enough, if didn't hadn't gave a pause for thought, he could have put a throwing blade into it. But his honor, instilled in him so deeply it applies even to creatures of prey, will not allow it.

What in Paya's name was that about? Instead Se'th rises painfully but quickly and gathers his weapons. He feels the thrill of an anticipated fight. Revenge.

As soon as they spot him the black creatures launch themselves, screeching.

When it nears enough it swipes at his gut with its scythe tail. He leaps back at the same time attempting to hurl a blade but stumbles on debris. It's on him in a nanosecond but impales itself on his arm blades extended to meet it. It makes one more attempt to kill him, inner jaw striking out a millimeter from his face, before it goes still.

He pushes the thing off him furiously to avoid the blood and makes to get up. Then he hears an unmistakable whir. Every carefully honed instinct has him hitting the floor just as the tail lashes where his head was a fifth of a second previously.

Cunning serpent. The fatally wounded thing can make no attempt to rise but it does screech at him in defiance. This time the serpent gets a blade through the side of the brain for good measure.

But it will have called to it's siblings and he moves on quickly. He continues, searching every room for survivors. All he finds are a few dead serpents.

His hair picks up the vibrations of something moving. They are originating from behind him, somewhat above, and getting slowly stronger. Stopping...Now. He whirls around just as an xenomorh launches itself at him with a shriek. His plasma caster takes care of it.

The next one he cannot sense in time. As it tackles him it's claws nearly tear out his intestines. He preempts the expected inner jaw attack by switching on his blades right as it shoots out to protect his head. The timing is such that the inner jaw is impaled on the blade.

The serpent screeches in sheer agony but it redoubles it's fight in primal rage. Seth kicks it off him crashing it into the wall and lets his cannon finish the rest. Perhaps not the most honorable kill but this is not a hunt, it's a roundup. By now fate of his clan is certain and the duty to destroy the overrun ship has fallen to him. He sets his wrist bomb to detonate in 20 minutes. He will reset it if he is capable, if he is not then it will detonate at the appointed time, and save earth, the destination of the ship, from being overrun the same. He decides the Queen will make as good an end for him as any, if he can kill her before the bomb sets off that will ease his soul and avenge his clan just a little.

-

I admire the tall warrior's skill. His actions are smooth and no movement no action is wasted. I scout ahead but a pair of the Others sense me. I attempt to lead them back to the Tall One but I end up being cornered in a floor vent. They pry at the gating, I hiss with defiance and fear. I know I am stuck.

Suddenly wetness obscures my vision, by the smell I quickly realize it is blood I've been splattered with. I quickly shake and rub it off and I am thrilled to see the cause was one of the enemies head sliced from its body. The other whirls to look in the direction of the threat and ends up with it's face carved through by a round sharp piece of metal that whizzes through the air. The enemies face falls in two in a most fascinating manner, and the blood helpfully burns my cage a way open.

My host is fearsome indeed. I dash out of the hiding spot behind the carcasses, turn the corner and dart up into the shadows. The warrior saw me as an enemy before, no different from the Others, and as much as I admire him, I can see no reason why the warrior would spare me now.

But I must stay near. The safest place in the ship is clearly wherever this towering creature is. When I see how sneeky the creeping ones are, almost one attached itself to the warrior's head, I begin to eliminate of most of the creeping ones for the warrior myself. Before too long though my body begins to ache, I feel constrained in my own skin. Something tells me I should wrap myself in my resin to fix the feeling. So I find a secure space, behind a door there is a cozu little room. I crawl inside and begin the processes of cocooning myself. Once done, sleep takes me.

My consciousness snaps back. Time to leave. I break free from the resin, easily it falls to pieces around me. I take a look to admire the magic done. The closet can barely hold me, my claws are now long and sharp and I feel the residual ache of my teeth grown in. What to do now? I have grown much but I am not yet large enough to face one of the Others though my instincts tell me they must be eliminated. Soon I will be, I decide to find the Warrior.

The trail of black bodies lead me to him, it is easier to track them, their acid blood a potent noxious odor. And there he is.

Se'th has the fortune of spotting the next two before they find him. They are tearing at a floor grate. Two shruikens in quick succession relieve one of it's head and cleanly cleaves the other's face in two. He inspects what interested them but finds nothing of note.

He seeks an out of the way place to tend his wounds, reloading his weapons and replacing those not acid resistant. He comes across another Yautja, it was killed by an acid wound eating straight through his side. Otherwise his gear is intact. His brother would not mind lending him his mask, he pulls off his cracked one from when a Hard Meat attempted to drive its tail into his skull. It feels strange to hunt without his own mask, but it will do.

While he is finishing he feels eyes on him. He quickly gets to his feet and scans the area. A facehugger, a throwing blade kills it. But the thing did not come from the direction of the feel of eyes. He quickly leaves the area.

A little ways outside he finds a dead xeno, stabbed in the back. Not a kill of his and not done by another Yautja he sees with a quick inspection, but a wound like the tail tip of a serpent. Ah, perhaps it is his little pest, not so little anymore, is making himself useful. Excellent. He feels somewhat better about letting it escape now.

-

He finds others of his kind, two of them. But they are slain as well. Though they went down valiantly, six xenomorph carcasses surround them. He gives his respects and wishes them a good journey. He then leaves in the hopes of finding others, as this fight only occurred less than an hour ago.

A sound. Time for more action. But this time the serpents come prepared. There are three of them and one is of the warrior caste, twice as large and cunning as the others. He does not fear death but in all practicality it doesn't look positive, even for a seasoned hunter such as himself.

He sends of a round of plasma fire and they deftly dodge each round, waiting for the first tow overlap the other, he aims for its shoulder, sure enough when it dodges the one behind does not see and it destroys the entire head of it. The others shriek at him. The other smaller xenomorph dodges the next two blasts but is mortally wounded by the third although it continues to come at him. While his cannon is firing he sends his throwing blades out to the warrior. One impales itself in its neck the other makes a large gash in the thigh. Neither wounds slow the monstrosity down a second. He hurls his spear at it. The warrior grabs the smaller wounded one and uses it as a shield, the smaller xeno dies with a weak shriek.

That's when he is shocked to feel his back sliced open and he is shoved roughly to the ground by something tackling him from behind. He stabs the stealthy _fourth_ serpent on his back repeatedly and violently fights free while his back is being lacerated by the serpents hind feet. The acid from the creatures wounds drip to touch his own wounds and burn so furiously he must fight for consciousness.

He kicks it back and his plasma caster fires at it. He wishes the cannon would have shot at the warrior instead, because it now jumps at him and he is defenseless.

Suddenly it is tackled in the air from the side by a black blur.

There is a brutal fight. He quickly dispatches the last remaining drone to observe. At first Seth is confused. Ah, it must be his old pal from the healer's room. It's hair has grown in and Seth notices it is somewhat larger than even a full grown drone or scout. Which means it will grow to be a warrior itself soon. Through cleverness and a will to survive, the smaller xeno keeps up with the attacks of the larger warrior. It is loosing ground quickly though, and Se'th in curiosity, pins the larger serpents tail to the floor with his spear. More furious squabbling until the smaller screeches its victory. True, he helped it and the warrior was wounded but for a youngling like him it is an achievement.

It turns from it's kill and looks at him.

'Is it going to attack me now? Probably run...' Seth wonders at the same time he received a sense of contemplation from the other. 'Does it want to kill me...?'

Ah. Now there's that. 'Not yet, there are still others to kill' comes to mind before he can control his thoughts.

'What happens after?' The xeno wonders.

That would depend on wether it is female. He muses. Of course it listens.

'I have no sex.' Se'th's hand holding his spear twitches. He is a highly trained warrior and has school his mental focus to a dagger's edge. Yet this thing invades his every passing thought. Now he sees why abominations are killed with such swiftness.

"Then I don't see the point of killing you as long as you don't make trouble." He vocalizes.

The xeno takes a moment to process the meaning of spoken words. 'If I were like the others, had a queen to serve and a nest to expand, I would kill you or bring you to the hatchlings. But I am alone.' The Yautja senses regret. He did not know the creatures were capable of it.

He must find out how there came to be two nests. "Then it seems we are now...a team." Seth says, valiantly attempting to stand but has to catch himself by a claw on the wall.

'Team...' The xenomorph likes the sense of that word. Reasonable, it is a hive creature by nature.

'In the room you will find this tube in a closet.' He imagines it for the xeno. 'Bring it, it will heal me.' The xeno tries to inspect the wound curiously but the Yautja snarls.

The serpent thinks he's very touchy, but it leaves with the goal in mind.

Se'th is pleased when the xeno does return as requested. Truly a novel sight to see a Hard Meat skip towards him with healing supplies. He tends his wounds especially those on his back, knowing his life depends on him not hollering, he just barely succeeds. The intruder in his mind approves of his strength.

'Warrior is surprised we can communicate in the way we do. Why is that so? It seems natural to me. And why do you speak vocally sometimes to me?'

"Because that is how your kind communicate, Yautja do not have linked minds. This link is unnatural. Now then, I suggest you do what you do best and scout from the shadows. Any enemy focused on me of which I am unaware, you attack it."

The creature likes simple plans.

The duo set off.

-

'Three ahead. One is waiting on the left. One of the others is a warrior. Taking the single one by circling around, got the others?' Se'th has fallen into communicating with the xeno via their link. It is very efficient.

'No problem.'

He slows down a little as he nears. Two xenos run at him. He throws a star at the first one, it dodges just as predicted and Seth spears both at once with his combistick, pinning them both to the wall. The first is likely near death, the warrior however has only been impaled through the shoulder.

He hears shrieking to his left, the serpent there has a huge gash in its side. That doesn't stop it from swiping at his head with its tail as his xenomorph wrestles it. He twists to dodge the swipes and spraying acidic blood as the warrior xenomorph claws at his throat. He roars in white hot agony when he feels what must be serpent blood sprinkle on his hair but the pain gives him the strength to throw the enormous creature off him. That is when the serpent impaled by the combistick breaks free.

It's looking bad for him as the warrior reattacks at his head and the drone ravages what it can reach of his legs until his xeno ends that by snapping the wounded serpents head then fully engaging the other, they go down in a twisting mess of assorted alien appendages and furious pain filled shrieks.

Seth grabs the serpent fighting him and with all the strength he can muster he slams it head first into a steel beam. As it is dazed he implants both his wrist blades deep into the back of its neck. Finally it goes still and he removes the blades.

'Hey' he hears in his mind. He turns, 'Catch this' and his xeno flings the other at him back first. Seth unsheathes his wrist blades again and the abomination is impaled right upon them.

Seth assesses damage. His plasma caster is destroyed from the acid, and he has fatal wounds around his side if not treated immediately. His xeno has a few deep gashes which are already on their way to healing.

He takes more time than he would like treat his wounds and rest, then walks over to the warrior xenomorph he killed and finishes slicing off its head. He drags down a series of rooms to the nearest the trophy room and cleans the the head until he is left with a skull. He stores it out of harms way.

His partner shows a lot of interest in this whole procedure.

They continue their hunt. Another pair jump out if the shadows. A warrior and drone. Seth puts his spear in the small ones head and is about to hurl another blade at the warrior.

'No! Mine!'

This time wariness for a greater foe does not hold his companion back. The primal ferocity is incredible to behold and the screeching deafening. They are a mess of black limbs creating havok on the walls and everything near them. Until finally his xeno ends the fight by snapping his outer jaws around the other serpents extended inner jaw and ripping it from it's place in the others maw. Acid sprays across the floor and walls and the enemy xeno shrieks piercingly in horrible agony. It's then impaled under the ribcage by his xeno's tail, putting it out of its misery. His xeno tosses the other to the floor, keening his victory.

Seth kneels by the severed tongue, contemplating, this time, the kill was all his. He pulls a cord from his belt and strings the tongue unto it. He approaches his comrade and laces the cord about it's neck. His serpent admires its trophy then throws back it's head and shrieks again in pride.

Three more are quickly dispatched as well as a handful of facehuggers. They make a good team he must admit. By now it is feeling like just another hunt. They are quite caught in the bloodlust, the thrill of cheating death by a hair and dealing it in return.

'Have you a better idea of their numbers now?' Seth asks.

'A little over two dozen left plus the queen.' The other says eagerly.

'And hey...good kill.' Seth tells the serpent.

The xeno reciprocates the compliment, apparently he has been tracking Seth the entire time, completely unknown to him. That is both alarming but admirable. 'Victory' it cheers viciously, 'and good hunting!'

Heh, he thinks with an equal feral growl and grin under his helmet. This creature really isn't too bad after all. Yautja train animals to hunt all the time, why has no one ever thought to hunt with Amidha Kande?

-

They come to a part of the ship with scattered serpents dead unmistakably by Yautja hands. A ways on finally they find a single live member of his crew tending is wounds. His name is Kai'eet. Seth knows it will be difficult to convince him of the team of himself and the Hard Meat. Kai'eet surprises him though by showing he is a true survivor and only asks necessary questions, though clearly alert and untrusting of his serpent. Said serpent approves of their new members good sense.

After sometime he hears in his mind, 'Why do you think of me as those words, Hard Meat, serpent? The words ring of distaste.' It is musing on the conversation Seth had with Keeth.

'The first time we encountered you kind we were nearly wiped out. Our enmity goes back across many millennia. Im sure you have guessed by the trophy room we hunt your kind for sport. We are also a Hard Meat's desired host, making the strongest and cleverest of your offspring.' He thinks it through. 'Perhaps it would help if you had a name. How about, Sliskir.'

'What is the point of these names...Se'th...Kai'eet...can you not think of me as me?'

'You do not need a name to be you in my mind.' He agrees. 'However my kind is very language oriented. Notice how clearly I think in words. Would it help if I told you Duath Sliskir means Shadow Immortal was what one of the eldest races in the galaxy called your kind when they worshipped your kind as demigods?'

'Sliskir is a good name.' His xenomorph thinks with pleasure.

Se'th gives a chuckle. 'Slisk for short."

"Se'th!"

"Yes?"

"You were talking with it?"

"I was. I gave him a name, Sliskir." He doesn't bother being self conscious about it.

"Immortal" Kai'eet looks dubious but doesn't question it

Kai'eet says he was on his way to the control room to gas place. The trio kill seven more xenos on the way, the xenos then learn to stay out of the trios way. The biggest annoyance turns out to be the growing swarm of facehuggers. Its time they cut them off at the source.

Suddenly Phyren halts. Then he tares down the hall to their left like something mad straight out of a nightmare. He nearly looses them but then they hear the sounds of fighting and follow that instead. Soon they come to the source, they are surprised to find a pair of serpents battling. One is larger like a warrior. The larger one jerks its head straight to Slisk. Slisk immediately attacks the smaller one and Kai'eet's cannon fixes on the other.

'NOOO!' Se'th hears in his mind and a shriek with his ears. But Kai'eet cannot understand. And probably wouldn't listen anyway. The warrior sized xeno is blasted once, twice. Slisk quickly takes care of the other then stands over the blasted xeno as it twitches and dies.

'I could hear her...She was one of mine! It will DIE!' Seth hears from his xenomorph.

It launches itself at Kai'eeth, viciously tearing at him and snapping off his caster when it aims at him. Se'th tries to pull the serpent off his clan mate but the serpent uses its tail to fling him back crashing mightily into the ships wall enough to jar his head in his helmet. Slisk pins Kai'eeth and leans his face in threateningly, it's obvious the xeno wants to go for the signature kill.

'STOP!' Seth bellows. He has his blaster pointed at the serpent.

The serpent looks at him for a few seconds. 'TRAITOR!'

'I don't want to do this. But that is my clan-mate, my hive-mate. Get off.'

But all Seth is picking up from his once team mate is 'Kill, kill, kill'. The serpents mind is red haze.

It jumps at him instead. Seth doesn't fire. Instead he falls to the ground and kicks at it from underneath and the attempts to pin the xeno down. 'I am NOT your enemy!'. But it's hopeless, the thing, especially enraged, has impossible strength and is beyond reason. He'll have to kill it, he thinks with regret.

Then it screeches again, this time in pain. Kai'eeth had stabbed it in the side. While he was distracted, Slisk bucks him off then impales it's tail straight through Kai'eeth's head, fixing him to the wall.

"No..."

In a blink the xenomorph is in his face. But it's an impasse. His wrist blades can extend and impale the serpent through the neck with the same swiftness the serpent can punch through his brain with it's inner jaw.

Why did he hesitate before? It cost the life of what was most likely the last of the crew. Now he is alone again, save this one strange serpent, which he still owes his life. It carefully inches itself to get a better angle at him, Se'th pins him firmly. As he does he notices the fight slowly ebb from the creature.

'We have no reason to fight. Get off." Seth demands. After a moment the xenomorph does as he says.

'She could have grown to be my queen.' It thinks bitterly.

'I can't say I'm sorry about it', Seth thinks to himself, standing.

The xenomorph's lips curl and quiver around it's dripping maw.

'Do you regret that all my kind aboard this ship are slain? That you most likely killed the last of them?'

'No. What does that have to do with anything?'

'Fairness eludes these creatures,' Seth thinks. 'Never mind' he tells it. 'Lets go gas the rest of these terrors.'

'Gas..?'

Air that is toxic to breathe. We will be safe.

And so to the control room they go. Se'th waits an hour to see if Yautja make it but resigns himself. They activate the of the xenos die. All but what is in the bowels of the ship. They make their way down, Se'th armed to the teeth stealth activated while his xeno scouts ahead. It senses only four guards plus the queen in the inner chamber. A few scattered scouts on the outer perimeter.

They storm the queens lair. Quick shots of a weapon akin to a rocket launcher along with grenades of gas draw the guards out. The first one Slisk and him can dispatch. To their luck, the others come out stumbling. Two fall to the floor. The last isn't difficult. They move further into the musky humid heat of the lair.

The Queen hasn't waited for their approach, she rushes them as soon as they are within her sights, already possessing the benefit of surprise. Rarely has he ever seen a creature so monstrous. It has none of the elegance of a human spawned Queen Hard Meat but thicker set as a Yautja.

Where does one even start with such a beast? For a moment he feels indecision, something he thought training had beaten out of him. He can hardly be blamed, the very sight of her would make lesser hearts quail. His mind clears when she sweeps at them with her tail and he must duck. No room for thinking. He noticed however her careful maneuvering around her eggs. He immediately makes his way to the thickest cluster of them, the new ones by her egg sack she had torn herself from. He unleashes as many stars as he can as she comes near, still using her tail to reach over the eggs.

He is pleased to see Slisk climb unto her back and tear at her throat with its claws and teeth. She reaches up to remove him but Seth unhooks his lasso, made from the same material as his net and uses it to restrain her hands, tying them together. She instead flings her head into the wall, crushing Slisk against it. The movement sends Seth, still gripping the lasso, flying straight into the queens body. A bad place to be as she begins kicking at him with her taloned feet ripping his hide to bloody shreds. Thats when the acid of the queens blood finishes eating through the lasso and her hands are freed. She grabs him and brings him close to her maw. When she lunges in for a bite at him, on instinct he unleashes his netting into her face. Shijit, he has just marred his trophy. But had no other option.

She screeches in rage at yet another trick the yautja played on her and tears at her face. She throws him into the wall, the slam completely rocks his very brain and nearly causes him to black out.

Finally Slisk has recovered.

'What else do you have?'

'My wristblades, that is all.'

'What is in this pack?' Slisk asks watching a blue liquid seep from the broken pack on the yautjas back.

What made my caster work. Slisk considers what he is picking up from the yautja, he then grabs the pack on his back and breaks it free, then with an agility only a xeno has he dashes along the walls back unto the queens shoulders. He breaks open the pack and begins spilling it on the queens head. It sizzles as it burns her.

"Stop! Stop! You'll ruin her crest!" Sliske jumps up waving his hands.

'Fool!' Sliske ignores him and continues to shake more of the toxic concoction over her head. When she opens her mouth to bite at Slisk, his xeno throws the dripping canister in her mouth. Clever move he has to admire, not all of the black creatures are capable of such things. Between the pain in her mouth and her now blinded vision her erratic thrashing is more dangerous than a willful attack. Sliske gets some of the plasma on its hands from the Queens bucking and Se'th feels pain tear through the bond from his xeno. Seth quickly uses whats left of his whip to try to bring her down, he requires the help of Slisk to grab a piece too and together they force her to the floor.

Slisk nods at Seth, gesturing for him to take the kill. So they even understand honor. Seth walks up to the queen and impales her through the back of her skull into her brain. Thrice.

He reads her vitals on his mask. Dead. They won.

Three cracked ribs, a concussion, and lacerations into his muscles nearly deep enough to hit his vitals. His body is one massive ache. Worth every bit of it he thinks, still strung on their victory. Sliske tends his woulds by dripping his jelly unto his hands. Yautja's healing gel is composed of elements of Hard Meat jelly, unfortunately the Yautja's unnatural concoction is far, far less soothing than Sliske's natural healing substance.

Leaving the infirmary and limping to the control core Se'th makes sure the ship is still headed for earths atmosphere and sends a signal to the nearest ship of his kind's. The plan is to evacuate this one, set it to destroy, and borrow another cruiser to continue his hunt.

'Humans are good sport?

"Would you stop eavesdropping?"

'Eavesdropping...? Would if I could, you think too much. _Hm?'_

'Mostly no. You have to find just the right one. The others are pathetic, it would be dishonorable to slay something so helpless.'

His xeno considers the concept of this 'honor' the Warrior wont shutup about. As far as he is concerned, if it runs and hides, it is good sport! He cannot wait to reach this earth place.

His xeno companion continues asking question after question. About his kind, their destination, more on the humans, the great lights they pass outside the window (Seth is amazed at the novas and galaxy's he can see through the xeno's mind for his kind cannot see such detail in this atmosphere), even prying into Se'th's life.

Seth gets frustrated. 'Why do you ask so many questions?'

'Because I am curious.'

'Yes I can see that,' he thinks sardonically.

'Then why did you ask?' The creature posses back.

He sighs. The creature will be the only company he'll have for many months...

-Epilogue-

Se'th finishes tending to his weapons. Every time he looks at the mangled queens crest he sighs in regret. It would have made an impressive trophy, the one responsible for the death of a good chunk of his clan, its crest so exotic. However no one can blame him, in living history none have fought a Yautja spawned queen lived to tell the tail, the scars will add to the story anyhow. He cant help but spend a rather long time just admiring the skull and polishing it just right. Finally having nothing else to do he makes his way to the training room, where he knows Slisk likes to hang out.

'Oi, serpent.' Seth calls up to the xeno on his perch high up in ceiling's shadows.

'Yes, pussy face?' Se'th should never have told the thing that story about his late clan mate. He shakes his head.

'A game of Chess? Poker?'

Slisk contemplates the games Seth is thinking of. '...How, exactly, do you propose will we engage in these challenges considering our awareness of each others minds...?'

'Oh...' Outsmarted by a bug. 'Pool then?'

'Yes!' Of course, Slisk _loves_ games.

Slisk leaps the 40 feet to the ground with grace to make any creature in the galaxy envious and excitedly bounds off to the recreation room Se'th is imagining.

-

Seth and Slisk's adventures may be continued on earth so alert this story. For now it is complete.

Hope you enjoyed, I would love any reviews and any feedback to help me become a better writer. Anyone know of any fanfics with a kind of Yautja/Xeno team/companionship (no pairings)? If I'm the first one, cool, if not, even better! I'm such a sucker for that kind of stuff.


End file.
